Pain
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Post-Dark Knight. Joker/Rachel. Slightly AU. Rachel shows the Joker that pain isn't the only way to wash away the numbness in his soul. One-shot, may expand later. Hints at Rachel becoming Harley. No flames, please! :


His footsteps were loud against the cement as he walked through another trash and rat filled alley. His coat was tattered and bloody, thanks to another visit from the oh-so-lovable Batman. It had been a long week, and he was on his way to visit someone that could make it a little better...or worse. Depended on her mood, really. She was a firecracker, that one. She wasn't so scared of him that she wouldn't flip him off or tell him to take his attitude and shove it. He still stuck by what he said to her, that first time they met. "You've got a little fight in you...I like that". She had been disgusted by him, at first. Everyone always was...he was a freak, after all.

She was living in some ratty apartment, under a new alias and with a change of hair color. Most believed her to be dead, no one knew that she was alive and well. He had been too fascinated by her to kill her, something just didn't feel right about it, so at the last minute he knocked her unconscious and dragged her off. It took him a long time of holding her hostage before she started showing signs that she wouldn't run. Slowly he gave her more liberties, like not being tied to a chair, taking a shower...you know, that basics. He actually started to enjoy her company, except when she'd pull out the pity...he did NOT want anyone's pity. Why should they pity him? He was the Clown Prince of Crime. He could have anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was free, unlike the thousands of sheep that occupy Gotham.

Sometimes, though he wouldn't admit it, he pitied himself. He was human, and although he was a complete lunatic, he still had feelings. A conscience, no, but feelings...oh, he had them alright. And in the last few months, some awfully strange and long thought dead ones had been slowly bubbling to the surface around the former assistant DA.

It had been nearly 3 years since Rachel Dawes was declared dead, and a year since he left her on her own, knowing she realized she couldn't go back to her old life. Her old life didn't exist anymore. He felt an odd sense of relief at the thought, and as her apartment building came into view he smiled a little, a real smile, and decided tonight he would push her to the edge, and see if she'd tumble down into the darkness with him. He could use a sidekick...and what better than a snarky ex-lawyer? She was smart, and after one of his goons had tried to attack her not long after he first took her 'home', he realized she was rather strong, in her own way. She fought dirty, which made him tingle with excitement.

He slipped up the stairs, crinkling his nose at the foul smell of cat urine mixed with the heavy smell of pot smoke. He slipped into her apartment easily, he had stolen her key early on, and found her with her back to him, watching the old wood-grain dial TV. The picture was fuzzy, even though she probably had 4 pounds of tin foil wrapped around the antenna that sat atop it. He slid up behind her, complaining in his mind about her lack of awareness, and grabbed her shoulder. She moved so quick he didn't even see it happen. Within a flash she had threw herself over the back of the couch, tackling him, and had a knife to his throat. He chuckled with glee and watched her relax as she realized it was just him being a jerk, again. Maybe she wasn't too aware of her surroundings, but her reflexes almost made up for it. He was proud that she kept a knife on her even sitting in her apartment, alone. He musta rubbed off on her a bit, after all.

"Joker" she said, sliding up and offering her hand. He looked at it for a moment before taking it, popping back up to his feet.

"Rachel" he smirked.

"What's up?" she sighed, and slipped back around the couch, slipping the knife back into it's place at the side of her leg, and sitting down. He moved next to her and sat back, looking at her tired and worn face. She looked stressed.

"Mmm, nothing. Just...had a long week-uh. Didn't kill enough people. And our little buddy Batsy gave me a good go a few hours ago."

She looked at him, noticing the blood stains. She moved closer to him and pulled his coat back, revealing a long gash across his lower stomach. "Joker...can't you ever just...I dunno, NOT get hurt? How many times do i have to sew you up before you stop going out and doing stupid things? I swear, sometimes I think you get hurt on purpose..."

"Maybe I do." He replied, taking a deep breath.

"And why would you do that?"

"Hmm, have you ever...I dunnnooooo, felt...numb?"

"Lately? All the time. Wait...are we having a serious conversation?" She said, smirking at him as he gave her a mock look of horror.

"I'm just saying, sometimes...well, to me, all of the time...pain is a good thing. I like it. You should try it sometime. I'd be happy to help out." He said, leaning towards her.

"Well..." she said, heart racing as he neared her, "I don't think it'd work for me. There are other ways besides pain to make that numb feeling go away. I'm not like you, Joker. I'm...well, normal."

"Normal? HAHAHAHAHAHA. That's funny, Rach, really, it is. I mean, right this second, you're sitting on a couch with the most infamous murderer in Gotham, and I can sense you aren't the least-ah bit scared...if anything, I'd say you were...hmm, what's the word? Aroused?" He smirked at her, sliding his hand to her thigh as she turned towards him more.

"Aroused? I hardly think so. If anything, I'd say YOU were the one aroused, _Mistah J_. You are, after all, the one rubbing my thigh."

"And you're the one who isn't resisting it" he said, staring at her curiously, moving slightly so they were both facing each other, one leg curled onto the couch each, with their other legs still resting on the floor.

"I learned long ago resisting you only made you want things more." She said, trying to figure him out as he leaned forward even more. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled minty. Not what she expected.

"MM, sure. You just keep telling yourself that, dollface. I know you want me. Who doesn't?" he smiled, and she noticed it wasn't the typical Joker-smile, it was real, and not malicious in the slightest. She smiled back, resting her hand on his and he looked down at it with an odd look on his face, stopping his rubbing motion.

"You're awfully sure of yourself, hmm? Well, say I did. What would you do then?"

"Are you admitting it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer"

"It is in my mind. I'll answer you when you answer this...Do YOU want ME?" She said, motioning to each of them as she said it.

"Now why would I answer a ri-di-cu-lous question like that, when you won't answer mine? I'M the one in charge here, babycakes. I think you forget who you're talking to." He growled, and threw her back onto the couch, crawling on top of her. She just laughed. _Laughed!_

"Are you...LAUGHING at me?!" He said, darkness clouding his eyes.

"No, Joker, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you just answered my question." She said, bringing a hand up and caressing the side of his face. He looked at her, the darkness once again receding, and he looked far-away for a moment before smiling.

"Okay...sooooo, what? A man has his needs, you know."

"Well, since you're the king of criminals, why didn't you just..._take_...what you needed? It's been 3 years, and you're just developing these needs now?" She looked up at him, curious, and watched a flash of a wince cross his face.

"I don't...do..._that_...I'll kill a woman, no problem, but I won't...I'm...I'm not a...that's even wrong to _me_." He said, moving to sit back again, when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, keeping him on top of her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because, for some reason, the thought of you killing people...well, I've become numb to it lately. It really doesn't seem all that...tragic anymore. I feel shitty saying that, but it's just the way it is now...But, I've always wondered about..._that_...and if you had been one to do _that_...well, I'd really have a problem doing what I'm about to do."

"And whatttt would that be?"

"This." Her lips crashed against his, pulling him down on her completely, wrapping her arms around him as he shuffled a bit to hold his weight off her with his forearms. He didn't respond for a moment, but then smiled against her mouth and reacted. Clothes were quickly discarded, and for just a small while, the Joker didn't need to use pain to ease his numb soul.

---------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, let me know what you think. No flames though, okay?

I know I'm not some super awesome author or anything, I just really wanted to write something with the Joker and Rachel.

Also, you could probably tell I was hinting that Rachel turns into Harley, right? I mentioned an alias, change of hair color, and she called him Mistah J. Plus she mentions towards the end that that idea of killing people isn't as 'tragic' as it once was. I believe, with time, even the best of people can be corrupted and brought across the line. So, that's what's been happening. And now that she's involved with the Joker on a whole new level, she'll sink farther in much faster. This is AU, so Harley's background can be any way I want it :D

I'm really not sure if I'm done with this. For now, it's a one shot, but someday I may add more, I don't know.

MM, at first I intended on writing a song fic to the song Pain by Three Days Grace...I've been listening to it on repeat as I wrote this. But, for some reason, the story just went a different way. Mehh.

Oh, yeah, and BTW, I don't own The Joker, Gotham, or Rachel. I wish I _did_ own Joker, though. MMmm, that would be some naughty, fun times. :)


End file.
